Ghost
by Jeux du sort
Summary: Magie noire, magie blanche et pourquoi pas…mage gris? Entre haine et amour, entre bien et mal, entre vie et mort, entre père et fils, il n'y a qu'un pas…
1. Chapter 1

Présentation de Ghost :

Bonjour a vous, chères lectrices et lecteurs. Je suis a nouveau de retour pour une fic. Pour celles et ceux qui on suivi le premier chapitre de : vivre sa passion, sachez que cette fic est abandonnée. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ma phase twilight c'est terminée très rapidement et je n'aimais pas du tout cette fic. Et puis j'ai choisi de revenir a mon premier amour, Harry Potter! C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous annonce l'arrivée sous peu de : Ghost! Laissez moi vous vendre mon idée, par la suite j'aimerais avoir votre avis, puisque c'est pour vous que je choisis de l'écrire et de la publiée. Nous y voilà donc : alors l'idée d'écrire cette fic m'est venue en écoutant l'album instrumental, de NIN (Nine inch Nails) intitulé Ghost.

Album magnifique par ailleurs, je vous conseille fortement de l'écouter lors de la parution des chapitres, la musique crée un peu mieux le décor, l'univers de la fic.

Normalement je suis une adepte des fics, un peu kétaine, tout est cute, minon et rose, avec un happy end, mais j'ai envie de quelque chose de plus sombre, plus dramatique et Ghost est exactement ca! Bon la je me tais avec mon bla bla d'auteure, et je vous laisse lire mon idée ainsi que mon résumé.

Bonne lecture

Résumé de Ghost : Et si Harry Potter, enfant unique de Lily et James Potter, n'avait jamais été retrouvé le fameux soir du 31 octobre, après l'assassinat des Potter? Et si, même après avoir fouillés dans les décombres, personne n'avait retrouvé le corps du bambin… Que serait-t-il arrivé au pauvre gamin orphelin? Magie noire, magie blanche et pourquoi pas…mage gris? Entre haine et amour, entre bien et mal, entre vie et mort, entre père et fils, il n'y a qu'un pas…

A bientôt

Jeux du sort.


	2. Ghost: Prologue

Mot de l'auteure : Bonjours a toutes et a tous, voici le prologue de Ghost, mon nouveau bébé. Je tiens à vous dire que la parution se fera une fois par semaine et peut-être même 2 fois par semaine quand j'aurais le temps. Il me fera bien sur un immense plaisir de lire vos commentaires alors ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser un petit mot, bon ou mauvais.

J'aimerais aussi remercier tout ceux et celles qui on soit adder mon histoire dans leur favoris et aussi les 3 reviews, je vais prendre 2 minutes pour vous répondre :

Nunu c moi : Merci beaucoup, j'espère aussi que Ghost te plaira! J'ai choisit de poster au moins le prologue, histoire de peut-être vous gardé attentif au parution suivantes ^^ Bonne lecture

Blackmoony83 : Wow quel enthousiasme de ta part! ^^ I like it! Voici le prologue en espérant qu'il te plaise. Merci beaucoup! J'apprécie ^^

Shikyohime : Merci énormément c'est très apprécié. Pour ce qui est des fautes ça devrais être moins pire, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon correcteur. Merci pour l'offre, j'espère que le prologue te plaira autant que mon mot d'auteure voire même plus! ^^

À vous les revieweur(euse)s) ainsi qu'a tout les autre : Bonne Lecture! ^^

Jeux du sort

Ghost :

Prologue : Le choix du Lord

-LILY! Il est là! Il avait un traitre parmi nous! Vite Lily Voldemort arrive, prend Harry et fuyez. Je vais le retenir! VITE LILY! Cria James Potter

…

AVADA KEDAVRA!

-NON JAMES!

…..

-Tu souhaite allez retrouver ton cher et tendre époux, femelle?

-Laissez mon bébé tranquille, je vous en prie…

-Pauvre femelle idiote au sang souillé!

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

…

Voldemort se tenait debout. Derrière lui, le corps inanimé et légèrement fumant de Lily Potter, laissé dans une position grotesque, celle-ci fixait le toit de ses yeux vitreux. Sa baguette bien droite, levée à la hauteur du visage radieux du bambin qui sautillait dans son petit lit. Voldemort savourait sa victoire, dans quelque instant il aurait décimé au grand complet les derniers membres de la famille Potter. Alors qu'il allait jeter a nouveau le sortilège mortel, le seigneur noir baissa sa baguette, l'air pensif. Après une longue minute de réflexion, Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette en direction du ciel, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres

-_Morsmordre! _Siffla-il

Le Lord posa sa main sur la tête du bébé et éclata d'un rire froid et sadique.

-A très bientôt mon cher Dumbledore!

…..

Voilà pour le prologue, il est court, je sais, mais il indique le ton de l'histoire. Le premier chapitre suivra sous peu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires!

À bientôt

Bises

Jeux du sort


End file.
